Giosuè Montanari
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he is an extra character. , , , , , |marital = Widower (first marriage; - , years) |blood status = Non-Human ( ) |bap rank = "Beastly" |Age = * (present day) * (at the end of the ) * (at the end of the ) |Alias = |Title = * Vigilare Mago * * |Signature = |Died = |alias = * Gio * |species = |gender = Male |height = 5′10″ |hair = Black |eyes = Dark brown (sea green with silver flecks when using siren powers) |skin = Olive |family = * Maëlys Montanari (née Gérard) (late wife) † * François-Marie Di Vèneto (step son) * Pernilla Frystström (step daughter-in-law) * Elvira Di Vèneto (step granddaughter) * Maurício Simões (step son-in-law) * Flávio Simões (step grandson) * Jean-Constant Simões (step grandson) * Soraia Di Vèneto (step granddaughter) * Fiorenzo Di Vèneto (step grandson) * Lujza Di Vèneto (née Császár) (step daughter-in-law) * Vespasiano Di Vèneto (step grandson) * Magda Di Vèneto (née Császár) (step granddaughter-in-law) * Ileana Di Vèneto (step great granddaughter) * Gabriel Eriksson (step great grandson-in-law) * Mattias Di Vèneto (step great grandson) * Renard Di Vèneto (step son) * Sethunya Thebe (former step daughter-in-law) * Allegra Di Vèneto (step grandson) * Aureliano Di Vèneto (step grandson) * Viljami Parkkinen (step son-in-law) * Abramo Di Vèneto (step son) * Loredana Montanari (daughter) * Gwenaël Montanari (son) * Silvanna Kowalski (née Montanari) (daughter) * Caspar Kowalski (son-in-law) * Nicéphore Montanari (son) * Sabrina Montanari (daughter) † * Valériane Montanari (daughter) * Roselle Montanari (daughter) * Romola Montanari (née Profeta) (mother) * Pasqualino Montanari (father) * Liviana Montanari (elder sister) * Márcia Montanari (younger sister) |hidem = |Animagus = |Boggart = |jukebox = Part of Your World (Jodie Benson) |Wand = |Patronus = |House = |Loyalty = * Ministero Della Magia ** Ministero Della Magia Divisione Veneto *** Dipartimento di Diritto Magico **** Dipartimento di Vigilare Mago **** Dipartimento di Auror * Community * Community * Montanari Family |job = at the Ministero Della Magia (Veneto divsion) |hideg = --------------------- }} Giosuè Gianfranco Terzo Montanari (born ) is an Giosuè is a member of the Montanari family, the Profeta family, and the Gérard Family (by marriage) Biography Early Life Early Career as the Count's Bodyguard Friendship with Annu Assassination of Annu Early Work as an Auror Advising Alcide as Regent Relationship With Maëlys Getting married to Maëlys Birth of Loredana Promotion to Deputy Head Auror Birth of Gwenaël & Silvanna Investigating the Assassination Attempt of Alcide Birth of Nicéphore Franç's Ascension to Count Continued Advisory Role Birth of Sabrina Loss of Franç's First Wife Birth of Valériane Promotion to Head Auror Birth of Nolwenn Meeting Franç's New Boyfriend Franç's Battle for Marriage Investigating Assassination Attempts Consoling Maëlys Summoned by the Queen of the Sea Celebrating Victory Franç and Maurí's Wedding First Wizarding War Offering Assistance Death of Sabrina In-between Years Supporting Franç Through his Divorce The Murder of Maurício Second Wizarding War Battle of Hogwarts Later Life Etymology Trivia References Category:Montanari Family Category:Siren Category:Liguria Siren Community Category:Non-Humans Category:Head Auror Category:Auror Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Ministero Della Magia Category:Ministero Della Magia Divisione Veneto Category:Italian Speakers Category:Italian Category:Italian National Team Fans Category:Italian Aurors Category:Watch Wizard Category:Vigilare Mago Category:Di Vèneto Family Category:Gérard Family Category:Italian Sirens Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Jukebox Openers Category:Jukebox Twins Category:Morð er Morð Category:Bodyguard to the Count of Veneto